That Neck
by 7D
Summary: Dari awal, leher jenjang itu yang paling menarik. Dan lebih menarik lagi jika mulutku mendarat disana. Sequel "THAT BACK", JackMark, BXB, Happy Reading!


**TERIMA KASIH UNTUK:**

 **levieren225|JACKMARK LOVE|Guest(1)|Fita Ahgase|Guest(2)|opikyung0113|MarkSon Trash|Hirudenia|Inar Balok**

 **JACKMARK LOVE** : Wkwk, makasih banyak :). Ini udah saya bikin sequelnya. Ah, ternyata ada juga yang sepemikiran. Walaupun Mark itu agak berotot sekarang, tetap aja feelnya cocok di uke hihi. Silahkan dibaca, makasih ya sudah baca dan reviewnya :)

 **Guest(1)** : Oke, ini udah saya buat sequelnya. Silahkan dibaca, makasih ya udah baca dan review :)

 **Fita Ahgase** : Makasih banyak, tapi biasa aja kok ini. Masih cetek(?) mah saya. Iya, ini udah saya buat sequelnya hehe. Aw, saranghae juga Fit :* /kecupmanjaMandu/.

 **Guest (2)** : Wew, sampai direkomen segala. Makasih, aduh ini ff biasa aja kok. Iya, kalau ada ide saya sempetin kok buat ke JackMark. Pengen fokus ke OTP yang jarang muncul di Ffn soalnya. Pasti itu mah, silahkan dibaca. Makasih ya udah baca + review :)

 **MarkSon Trash:** Weuew, manis-manis anget? Senikmat itu kah? XD. Apanya yang ngena hayo? Ini udah dibikin sequelnya ya, silahkan lihat gimana akang Mandu gauli(?) dede Dimsum. Terima kasih sudah baca dan review di That Back :)

* * *

 **That Neck**

 **JACKSON X MARK (GOT7)**

 **7D**

* * *

Selain menempah besi, aku juga suka memancing. Baik itu memancing ikan, ataupun 'memancing' wanita.

Tetapi untuk 'memancing' pria, ini baru pertama kalinya.

Seorang pemuda berleher jenjang yang memiliki mata bulat. Kurasa ia campuran Asia, dan pastinya bukan asli orang Brazil. Aku menggunakan bahasa Korea karena kupikir, ia hampir sebelas dua belas dengan Jaebum yang orang Korea. Dan ternyata benar, sekali lagi dengan campuran negara lain mengingat bahasa Inggrisnya yang begitu fasih.

Aku sudah menduga ia tak akan datang sesuai yang aku katakan kemarin sore. Karena ketika aku mampir ke kedai untuk meminum satu dua gelas bir, aku mendengar jelas saat si jalang Bambam mengatakan kalau Mark —ternyata namanya sangat keren— akan pergi ke Puerto Rico jam dua dini hari. Ia sedang bergosip dengan Jinyoung, omong-omong.

Suara kerongkongan katak saling bersahut-sahutan. Suaranya persis berasal dari telaga di belakang gudangku kini. Angin sejuk selepas hujan berhembus menyentuh kulitku yang tidak memakai atasan apapun. Hanya celana kain panjang yang menggantung diantara kedua kaki kekarku.

"Pela-akh...pelan-pelanhhh...Jack..."

Kalau kata orang laki-laki itu liar, agresif, dan obsesif, itu benar. Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang. Dan 'menculik' Mark adalah aksi ternekat seumur hidupku, dalam misi menuntaskan hasrat liar sekaligus penasaran akan percintaan sesama jenis. Apa lebih nikmat?

Lihat saja nanti.

Leher Mark sudah banyak bercak-bercak hasil gigitan dan hisapan mulut terampilku, tidak tentu dimana saja letaknya. Nafasnya memberat disertai keringat yang membanjiri dadanya. Aku yang sedang menyusu bahkan merasakan asin keringat yang membasahi dadanya.

Kukecup gemas puting dadanya yang sudah mengeras, dengan tangan kananku yang memeras dada kirinya seperti memutar knop. Kudengar lagi ia mendesah, dan cengkraman tangannya di rambutku semakin kasar. Sakit, tapi semakin menantangku untuk memperkosanya secepat mungkin.

"Hey, Mark..." aku agak tertegun karena suaraku serak, kentara sekali aku bernafsu karena lelaki ini.

"Hnnghh..."

Aku hanya tersenyum, membasahi bibir bawahku untuk mengajaknya memasangkan bibir, entah yang sudah keberapa kalinya. Bibir Mark kurasa semakin tebal, namun justru itu yang membuatku semakin mudah untuk mengulumnya, sesekali menjilatnya dengan lidahku. Mengajaknya terbuai sejenak sebelum merasakan sesuatu yang mungkin menyakitkan untuknya.

"OH SONII! JACK-HNGGHH..."

Punggungku tercengkram begitu kuat, sampai-sampai rasanya perih hingga ke dalam. Ia mencakar dari atas pundak hingga ke bawah punggungku. Semakin perih ketika terkena lelehan keringatku yang semakin banyak karena nikmat di selangkanganku.

Nikmat sekali! Aku bersumpah milik wanita tidak ada yang seketat dan sehangat ini.

Mark berbisik lirih memanggilku berulang-ulang dengan sebutan 'Soni'. Tangannya tidak lagi bertengger di pundak dan bahuku, melainkan mencengkram lengan atasku. Tangannya selalu tergelincir ketika mencoba meremasnya, karena kulitku yang berkeringat.

Kuendus aroma tubuhnya yang semakin pekat. Lidahku menjilati garis leher hingga cuping telinganya. Kukulum daun telinga lebar itu hingga benar-benar memerah. Tak lupa, tanganku mencengkram paha kirinya yang naik ke atas karena kupaksa mengangkang lebar.

Oh, aku lupa. Kini aku sedang di belakang pintu gudang, dan bersetubuh dengan Mark dengan posisi berdiri. Seksi tidak?

Kuhujam diriku sekuat tenaga ke dalam tubuhnya, berulang-ulang, dengan tempo yang melambat kemudian menghentak gila pada akhirnya. Ia tersentak-sentak ke atas, beberapa kali kulihat ia membenturkan kepalanya ke belakang. Kupikir, ini pertama kali untuknya. Mungkin hentakanku memuaskan birahinya juga. Iya, kan?

Jangan bilang aku berotak kotor, semua laki-laki sama saja. Terutama otak mesumnya, kau tau?

"Jacksonhhhh...sa-sakiit..."

Suaranya mencicit, entah apanya yang sakit. Aku terus menubruk tubuhnya, merasakan reaksi tubuhnya yang menjepit properti selangkanganku begitu teraturnya, kadang mengetat kadang mengendur. Aku mati-matian menelan sendiri desahan nikmat hanya untuk fokus mendengar Mark yang melenguh, memohon, bahkan merengek seperti gadis.

Ia meraih wajahku untuk melumat bibirku. Aku merasakan gerakanku sedikit tersendat karena ia menjepitku, dan kulumannya pada bibirku semakin berantakan. Aku, si dominan, tak mau kalah tentu saja. Segera kulepas ciuman kami, ia merengek lagi. Kuhadapkan wajahku persis di samping telinganya dan mengulum cupingnya yang memerah.

"Hhhh...ooh sayang..."

"Unnghh..."

Aku menggigitnya, lagi. Mengulum kulit lehernya sambil menyesapnya kuat.

"Haah...aahkk...Son-soniii...UKKHHH..."

Ia keluar, untuk kedua kalinya sejak awal persetubuhan kami.

Aku tertawa sumbang, terdengar seperti meremehkan Mark. Ku tatap wajahnya yang memerah dan bahunya yang bergetar. Matanya terpejam, berusaha menetralkan reaksi tubuh sekaligus menenangkan cengkraman bagian belakangnya pada benda milikku.

Aku ingin segera bergerak, karena Mark menggoda benda milikku di bawah sana. Namun kuurungkan, karena kulihat Mark masih bergetar dan lemas, benar-benar lemas.

"Lagiih...Jackson."

Tanpa disuruhpun sudah pasti kulakukan. Kucengkram paha putihnya hingga ia memekik, kaget ketika aku benar-benar menyentaknya begitu kuat. Aku melihat jelas bagaimana milikku masuk ke dalam tubuhnya di bawah sana.

"Shit! Fuck! Kau benar-benar..."

"AAAAH! SONIIIIH!"

Ia berteriak, mungkin karena aku menyentuh sesuatu di dalam lubang hangat itu. Pundakku dicakarnya sesuka hati, kurasa akan luka lagi. Bahkan ia menangis hingga menggigit bibirnya sendiri karena terlalu nikmat. Percaya diri sekali aku ini.

Aku bersumpah —untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Mark lebih seksi dari siapapun yang pernah bersetubuh denganku.

"Mark...haah..."

Kami saling memandang tanpa ada kata-kata. Aku semakin bernafsu ketika memandang wajahnya. Dan kurasakan benda milikku yang ada di dalam dirinya berkedut dan terasa agak gatal, ingin mengeluarkan benihku segera.

Dan, klimaks. Aku tumbang dan bersandar di pundak Mark. Badan Mark panas dan lembab sehabis bercinta. Bau keringatnya jadi canduku sekarang. Kakiku terasa sedikit bergetar, kelelahan karena begitu semangatnya membobol seseorang.

Kutarik milikku kemudian dan melihat benihku bercampur darah pekat menetes sedikit ke lantai semen. Ah, dia masih perjaka? Senang sekali rasanya menjadi yang pertama.

Ia hampir jatuh terduduk jika aku tidak meraih pinggangnya saat itu. Ku tuntun ia untuk tetap bersandar, dengan kaki kiriku menopang tubuhnnya. Kuletakkan saja kakiku di tengah-tengah selangkangannya.

"Uuunghh...jangan disitu, Jack..."

Masa bodoh. Mark kini sudah di depan mataku, saatnya ia jadi milikku sekarang. Aku tak mau kalah dari Yugyeom ataupun Jaebum, mereka saja sudah punya jalangnya masing-masing.

Oh, pengeculian untuk Mark-ku. Dia bukan jalang, tapi kekasihku. **Milikku sekaligus kesayanganku**.

"Mark, jadilah kekasihku."

"..."

"..."

Aku masih menunggu Mark menjawab. Kelihatannya dia shock, pandangannya kosong sekali.

"Baik, Manduuu~"

Kukecup bibirnya yang mengerucut tiba-tiba. Hanya mengecup, kemudian aku memeluk tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang —karena kemejanya masih tersampir di kanan kiri bahunya. Kami saling memeluk, tubuhnya nyaman sekali dipeluk walaupun ia agak sedikit tinggi dariku.

Jika dia tergila-gila dengan punggungku, maka aku tergila-gila hanya karena lehernya—

"Ssssh..."

"O-oh my god, maafkan aku, Jack."

Aku baru ingat luka di punggung telanjangku. Sial, baru sekarang terasa perihnya.

* * *

 **|...|**

 **END**

 **|...|**


End file.
